


Tony Stark's contribution to Christmas

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, SteveTonyFest, Tooth Rotting Fluff, mentions of past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony get's better lube to show Steve he's in the Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's contribution to Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for thekinkkeeper! I hope you enjoy it and have a very stevetony Christmas! (Also forgive the weird spacing ugh).

It’s not that Tony hated Christmas, who in their right mind hates Christmas? He thought he loved the holiday, until he was no longer inebriated the majority of time. Celebrating it is immensely less fun now that sobriety plays a huge role in his life, not that he doesn’t feel that way with just about every holiday or special event that he’s forced to deal with. However, with Christmas, it’s infinitesimally the most annoying. The same commercials come on back to back, corny as hell displays and the songs - oh god the goddamn songs. The biggest thing is how everyone finds the need to constantly rhyme. Tony’s lost count of how many times he’s groaned out of torture - since when the hell is it a thing?

 

Steve, however, is a bit more advanced than the typical lover of Christmas. It’s ridiculous really. Also strange, because Steve isn’t usually the type to indulge in holiday celebrations but when Christmas came around; it was on.  He did borderline obnoxious things to show his love of the holiday; Christmas sweaters, baking homemade cookies, watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas so much that Tony can quote it. 

 

Tony can’t lie, it’s half cute and half annoying, the really annoying part being when the blond accuses him of not being in the Christmas spirit. He could give a shit about the Christmas spirit. Christmas was just an excuse for him to get sloshed, and being one year, three months, and fifteen days sober (he’d go into the minutes but that’d be pushing it) means the sight of alcohol is still incredibly tempting but sickening.

 

Sickening enough for him to look away from the of expensive bottle champagne he’d usually have clutched under his arm like a best friend. Being in a relationship with Steve also helped, they’d been together for three years now and Steve helped him get clean. As corny as it may sound, just seeing the blond’s face put him at ease.

 

He went to go pick up better lube on his way home because the one they usually used was more of a hassle than convenient. There was no way Tony would subject his ass to anymore of the displeasing junk, so he got something a bit more slick and apparently holiday-celebratory-esque called Fa la la la lube’. Sure, let’s go with that.

 

When he got home he spotted his partner lying on the bed, shirtless and reading something that was probably relevant to history. Tony kicked off his shoes and Steve looked away from his book.

 

“Hey, how was the meeting?”

 

Tony removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while speaking, “Redundant as all hell, but I picked something up on the way.” Digging into his pocket he pulled out the Christmas themed lube and tossed it to the blond who caught it with ease.

 

“Finally new - oh my god.” His face contorted into a mix between confusion and slight horror. “’Fa la la la lube?’ Jesus, my cock is so flaccid.”

Tony sucked his teeth. “Aw, c’mon. You say you needed me to be more Christmas spirited,” he retorted, tie clutched in one hand with an amused grin.

 

“Yes, not give me badly named lube.”

 

“Oh please, like you won’t still fuck me. Although I do admit, sex and puns should never commingle - ever. It’s more slick, though. You know it won’t take me long to make that flaccid cock impossibly hard.” 

 

Steve snorted and sat his book on the nightstand, eyes training on the brunet’s removal of clothing. “Only because you tried...ish.”

 

After Steve removed his sweat pants, Tony was in his lap, melding their mouths together in a rhythmic kiss. The super soldier let both of his hands rest at the brunet’s ass, kneading there and positioning his cock right at the cleft. Tony carded fingers through his hair, smirking and whispering against his lips, “Told you.”

 

Steve flipped him over so his back hit the mattress while hissing, “Shut it.” 

 

Before the genius could laugh, their lips were pushed together again, then kisses were trailed down to his collar bone and shoulder blades. Tony let out a soft moan, always loving how gentle his partner was towards him, as if the act was second nature.

 

Steve dragged his tongue down his abdomen then flicked over his navel. Tony let his eyes flutter shut, letting calloused fingers to drag along his scalp. “ Your body is incredible…” Steve murmured against his skin, the feeling of fingertips skimming across jutting hipbones making Tony arch his back and sigh.

 

Out of all the touches he’s ever received, nothing drives him crazier than delicate caresses from the man he loves. 

 

Tony’s cock was now hard, all while Steve sucked and licked at his inner thighs, paying extra attention to sensitive areas. The blond pulled away which left Tony’s eyes to shoot open, wondering why he stopped until he saw Steve flashing him a playful grin with a raise of his brow and holding up the lube.

 

The genius tipped his head back and let out a startling laugh; Steve always knew how to make him laugh. 

 

Steve laughed right along with him, rising up and kissing him gently. “Need prep?”

 

“Eh, we went at this morning, I think I’m good.”

 

“Well, well, let us test out this holiday appropriate lube, shall we?” The blond stated in a terrible British accent which left Tony to make a face.

 

“How are you this much of a dork?”

 

“Are you seriously calling me a dork, ‘ _Fa la la la lube_ ’? Besides, you knew what you were getting into before you committed.” Steve squirted the lube onto his hand, stroking his cock and groaning lowly. 

 

“Wow, this _is_ slick…” 

 

Tony watched him lustfully, the quip he was going to throw back falling dead in his throat. Heat pooled in his groin and his cock oozed pre-come when Steve was finally in position,  pressing into him slowly. However, as soon as Steve got the tip in, his cock slid in with ease the rest of the way. Tony moaned and raised a brow simultaneously. “Oh, alrighty.”

 

Steve furrowed his brows, proceeding to thrust at a steady pace, his cock shlucking in and out of Tony’s ass. Sadly, the built rhythm was interrupt when Steve’s cock slipped out.

 

“Whoopsie,” Steve murmured, Tony tried to keep his eyes closed and stay in the heat of the moment, or whatever they were having, but he couldn’t keep a straight face and bursted out into laughter. 

 

The larger male laughed right along with him, slipping back in and trying again, only to keep slipping back out. The whole thing went from trying to keep it together to loud laughter and passing jokes to one another. 

 

Between chuckles, Steve spoke against his lips, “This isn’t gonna work.”

 

Tony nodded with a smile. “Not at all. Luckily, I’m a genius.”

 

“Debatable at times, but explain.” 

 

The brunet shoved him lightly with a grin, then aligned their cocks. Steve gave an “Aha” look, gripping his hips and setting a rhythm to get a good amount of friction going. Both pressed their foreheads together and chorused in a groan, smiles still splayed across their faces as if they might break out into bouts of laughter once more.

 

Steve pressed kissed on his cheek and temple, whispering next to his ear, “I love you, so damn much.” 

 

Tony’s heart stuttered and head spun. He suddenly forgot how to speak. It wasn’t anything out of the norm, Steve had him scrambling for words a majority of the time. He thought it would end after the supposed ‘honeymoon’ phase of their relationship, yet he’s found himself spinning and spinning in this thing called ‘love’ until he felt giddy and all he could do was fall.

 

Everyday he’d wake up thinking he couldn’t possibly fall deeper in love with this man, then he comes up with twenty more reasons just from a peck on his lips and a groggy ‘G’morning’. Or the soft kisses Steve would place on his palm whenever he saw fit to do so, like he was embedding inside jokes with each connection of lips to skin.

 

“I love you too.” Tony’s voice leaked sincerity, and he pulled Steve’s face from the crook of his neck to lose himself in another soul merging kiss.

 

After a couple minutes of raspy breaths and shaky thrusting, Steve came first, Tony trailing soon after. The blond rolled to the side of him and gave a chaste kiss to his neck before sighing.

 

Tony’s lips stretched into a wide grin, his eyes falling when the kiss was placed. “So _Fa la la la_ fuck this lube?”

 

Steve squinted his eyes and shook his head. “No more Christmas for you, Tony.” 

 

“Thank god, I was gonna get a candy cane vibrator next if you weren’t satisfied.”

 

Steve just shook his head once more, totally disregarding his statement as Tony held a hand to his stomach, an easy laugh falling from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
